The Good Aria Challenge
by jedi7000nathan
Summary: Read for the rules inside, this challenge is for everyone to participate in also don't leave hate in the reviews please. This is to change things up and encourage new stories on this site to fill a lack of this particular story type on this site and to see what my fellow authors can come up with


The Good Aria Challenge

Hello my fellow Akame Ga Kill fans and writers: today I'm issuing a challenge to any and all authors willing to accept it. Those of you who know me are no doubt familiar with my fanfic Empire's End which is currently the longest and most popular Akame Ga Kill fanfic on the site. One of the keys to my story's success and overall world state is Aria being good.

Now many of my fellow fans despise Aria for her role in the show and you are justified in doing so. However the purpose of fanfiction is to change things you hate about the show. Now like or hate Aria, we can all agree her character was one of the worst written in the show; her entire backstory and character arc are rushed into one chapter in the manga and one episode in the show. For a character like her this is both wasted potential and bad writing. Aria's story should have been over a multi chapter arc not one single episode. Also her sudden mental snap makes no sense as she still has plausible arguments in keeping Tatsumi on side: which is one of the many reasons I hate the writers for this show.

However I know there are a number of talented authors out here and I'd like to change Aria's role in fanfics as the vast majority result in her death due to lack of originality. As such based on Empire's End's success and the fact that in the story she is probably my favorite character to write apart from Seryu, I'd like to post an official community challenge to create as many alternative Aria fanfics as possible.

My ideal goal is to have a large number of them at least a hundred or more: so to that end I am posting the Good Aria challenge.

The rules for the challenge are simple

Aria must be good in any of these stories, granted she can undergo a redemption arc in a story but she must fall within the Chaotic Good alignment at least.

Aria must survive the story at all costs.

Aria x Tatsumi is encouraged because of the fact that she had serious feelings for him and honestly this is a ship that is very under represented.

Harems are fully encouraged.

Sheele must survive any of these fanfics, We all hate her getting killed off so this is mandatory for everyone's sanity.

Chelsea must survive for similer reasons. Along with a number of other characters that get killed off that we love.

Redemption for other villains like Cosmina, Seryu, Esdeath and the Jaegers as a whole are 100% encouraged.

Tatsumi must survive, he is the main character of the series and everyone hates his death in the anime.

Aria's parents are up to you, they can be good too or be manipulative scum who took full advantage of her daughter's habits of bringing in people to take care of for their own sick games.

Any AU is encouraged.

Spear must survive because she gets killed way too often and she's a under used character for fanfics, much like Aria.

Seryu and Aria friendship is near mandatory and very much encouraged; both share a number of similarities and hatred by the fanbase.

Honest must die along with Champ, Enshin, Syura, and the Three Beasts (Especially Nyau)

Survival and inclusion of characters from Akame Ga Kill Zero is encouraged.

Crossovers are welcome

Makoto must survive; any organization that is willing to kill a child for their cause is evil: besides he is truly innocent and doesn't know better.

Esdeath is best kept alive because Esdeath is awesome and should have ended up with Tatsumi.

Give Canon Hell, try not to keep any canon events beyond those needed for character development (Except Sheele dying because everyone hates that)

Give Seryu a shot, try not to kill her off, she's just a misguided person who doesn't know she's on the wrong side.

Save characters from death whereever you can: with focus on characters that deserved better like Yami (The mercenary killed by Lubbock in episode 3) or any of the number of civilians murdered.

Have Fun and don't kill Aria off, she's the focus of the story and killing of the main character is always bad writing.

Make sure the story has a happy ending, everyone loves happy endings, and remember realism doesn't count because this is fantasy and is meant to be unrealistic

These are the ground rules for the challenge: PM me if you accept, leave reviews and suggestions for scenarios, Lets see how many fanfics we can get out there. And remember above all else, that when writing fanfiction try and change as much of the original canon as possible; the more you diverge from the source material the more the story becomes your own and the more enjoyable it becomes both write and to read.

Also shout out to anyone who has written a Good Aria fanfic already, and link it to me.

Thanks and I hope you guys and gals can make this challenge happen.


End file.
